wikifeintfandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Site administration
Welcome to WikiFeint! Thank you for your intrest in our very own Online chat here you can talk with other Openfeint users just like you. Please obey the rules of Openfeint here. Adult content is not acceptable and may lead to ban from this website. Thank you users, I am someone. Sticky: user Interactions and Behavior I would like to bring up an important topic that all of you should take into consideration, and approach in an appropriate manner. I have kept my eyes on threads, and the content within them and must say I am not too pleased with the behavior of some of you. Every last one of you we're once new to OpenFeint, and were in the same position. When exploring the functions within OpenFeint, did you join the forum, or chat, make a post, and receive a comment such as "Go jump off a cliff"? How would you feel if you we're new again, and were treated as some of you have been going about? Instead of rudely commenting similar posts on threads that should not be present, assist the user, and guide them into the right direction. Tell them what they can do to improve the thread. As annoying as it is to be repetitive, sometimes it has to be said. If you do not know the rules, take a gander at the sticky: Forum Survival Guide( located atop this forum). If you feel that a thread is inappropriate, don't try to make it worse, but contact a moderator and explain the situation to them. None of you should be receiving, or putting out hate to other users. Being a newer user does not excuse you for breaking rules. If you have been around, and know the ropes, you are expected just as anyone else to follow the rules. Now that this has been brought to your attention, proceed your posting, but keep in mind what you say can have a huge effect on others. Thank you. I am someone. 'STICKY: user Interactions and behaviors' I would like to bring up an important topic that all of you should take into consideration, and approach in an appropriate manner I have kept my eyes on threads, and the content within them and must say I am not too pleased with the behavior of some of you. Every last one of you we're once new to OpenFeint, and were in the same position. When exploring the functions within OpenFeint, did you join the forum, or chat, make a post, and receive a comment such as "Go jump off a cliff"? How would you feel if you we're new again, and were treated as some of you have been going about? Instead of rudely commenting similar posts on threads that should not be present, assist the user, and guide them into the right direction. Tell them what they can do to improve the thread. As annoying as it is to be repetitive, sometimes it has to be said. If you do not know the rules, take a gander at the sticky: Forum Survival Guide( located atop this forum). If you feel that a thread is inappropriate, don't try to make it worse, but contact a moderator and explain the situation to them. None of you should be receiving, or putting out hate to other users. Being a newer user does not excuse you for breaking rules. If you have been around, and know the ropes, you are expected just as anyone else to follow the rules. Now that this has been brought to your attention, proceed your posting, but keep in mind what you say can have a huge effect on others. Thank you. (#12) AJ-84. 'STICKY: Web Chat Survival Guide' Hello and welcome to the WebFeint chatting! You are currently reading the OpenFeint Forum Survival Guide, the thread that aims to fill you in on all of our rules and guidelines, as well as provide you with a few general hints related to our forums. + | Summary of this guide and forum rules + - Do not swear - Do not spam - Do not troll or feed the trolls - Do not flame - Do not post disruptive or off-topic posts, especially on posts related to religion - Do not harass or insult others- Do not reply to spam - Do not post hate threads or blacklist users - Do not impersonate users - No inappropriate or sexual discussion- No advertising- Chatting has to be discussable and is monitered - Respect other people and their opinions - Post intelligently, think before you post - Try to write in coherent English- - The community moderators are: Zincous, X, zython, Ashelotte, SleepingLionheart, Slippy_K, Thawkk!, .Jenuine., I am someone., (#12 AJ-84), LeoG, and Ꮃave Ꭰash If this is your first time on WebFeint chat, please read the rest of this thread and the "Chat Rules and Guidelines" STICKY. + | Forum rules + You can find the list of forum rules in the "Forum Rules and Guidelines" sticky in this forum. These rules are also listed and explained in more detail, along with the reason for them being in effect, in this post. In addition, a few rules unmentioned in the other thread but still enforced are in here • Obscene or inappropriate language (profanity) should not be posted. You may not swear or use offsensive language. OpenFeint forums are family-friendly and the users are expected to behave accordingly. If you feel insulted, offended or just need to swear, please consider that many teens and others that do not wish to read obscenity read these forums too. Do not bother them with incessant swearing, it will not do any good to anyone. There is no such thing as "Internet Tourette syndrome", nor is it likely that you cannot restrain youself from typing out profanity. You are typing digital letters on an electronic device that can be easily deleted (or not posted at all), not talking aloud with no option of undoing saying it. There is nothing forcing you to use profanity. If you feel like swearing, put down your iDevice and do it somewhere else, preferably silently. • Sexual or violent material is strictly forbidden. OpenFeint is a place to meet fellow mobile gamers, not to share pornographic material, meet your future cyber-partners or issue threats. If you want to participate in sexual partnership or intercourse roleplay games, please do it on some other community that allows it. OpenFeint does not. In fact, it doesn't offer many facilities that such communities usually do, thus hindering your attempts to do it. You should not have any reason to wish to do that on here anyway, it's a gaming network with many kids. Doing that will bring you contempt from other members of OpenFeint as well as get you banned. Note that this also includes dating threads, which are forbidden by the OpenFeint Terms of Service. OpenFeint is a gaming network, not a dating service. As OpenFeint is a teen-friendly gaming network, pornographic content has absolutely nothing to do here. That includes indecent profile pictures, links to adult websites or textual content with an adult (sexual) topics, along with anything else that is classified as sexual/inappropriate for children. Any offense in this category is likely going to end with the offender getting a lengthy, if not permanent, ban. Do not do it. • Illegal activities are illegal. Meaning that you must not do anything illegal. Not on OpenFeint, not anywhere else. Not only will you get banned from OpenFeint, you may also get reported to local and/or international authorities. • Do not discriminate. Don't demean, degrade, despise or derogate denizens of OpenFeint. We are all humans. Even the negligible differences between us that we might exhibit in real life are nil on the Internet. You should have no reason to discriminate against any group or individual or stereotype them. • Do not advertise (YouTube acceptable). OpenFeint is not here to host advertisements for your websites, products or anything not related to OpenFeint. Such stuff is considered spam and will be dealt with accordingly. • Do not spam. Do not post any topicless, irrelevant, off-topic, repetitive, etc. posts. Such posts only fill up the forums and drown discussable threads and posts that deserve the attention, unlike spam. Note that even replying to spam is spamming, read more in the section about spamming. • Do not troll. You must not post posts meant only to annoy or offend others. Doing that, usually to provoke a reaction for your amusement, is a quick way to get banned, as it is usually spam, discrimination, harassment at once, along with any other rules it may break. • Do not encourage others to break rules. Doing that is trolling and is forbidden. Even if you want to just have some fun without actually breaking the rules, this isn't the way you should do it (protip: you should normally participate in discussions instead). Same as with trolling, you'll get banned and your target probably won't be. • Do not impersonate other users. If you are suspected of trying to imitate another user and convince others that you are them (usually to embarrass the impersonated user), you will be banned. Imitating users as a joke is discouraged; if you do that, make sure that it's an obvious parody (and that you don't break any other rules). + | General website guidelines + - A glossary of the more common acronyms and forum slang used in WikiFeint talk: OF: OpenFeint. OP: Original Poster (the user that posted the thread). FSG: Forum Survival Guide, this thread. NewFeint: A newbie user. Sometimes used in a derogatory manner, so it's advised to avoid using it. OldFeint: The opposite of NewFeint, a well-known regular poster. There seems to be no agreement among the users about what's required to be one. Ninja'd: Used when someone posts in a thread while you're writing a post and makes your reply redundant or meaningless. - Act in a give and take manner, help others as often as or more than you ask for help. - Try to write in as grammatically correct and coherent English as possible. Forums are not instant chat, you can take some time to write a post. "Chatspeak" is strongly discouraged; please spell words out fully, it isn't that hard to write easy to read posts. Remember that for every second you save using chatspeak, EVERY reader of your post will lose some time trying to decypher it; in the end, you're actually WASTING time. Avoid leet speak (71p1n6 l1k3 7h15, |_ | |< 3 7 |-| | 5 or typin lyk dis). Leet speak (or netspeak, also textspeak) is considered stupid by many people and the poster is usually perceived as immature. Do not "SHOUT" (use ALL CAPS) either, that's hard to read and considered rude. In addition, one exclamation mark is enough. - A forum is a place where people can chat with each other and discuss things. A forum is not a chat room. The posts here are expected to have some actual content and threads should have specific topics. If you want to just chat about random stuff without a central topic, you might want to do it over IM or the real time chat.- Topic of a thread: There can't be a discussion without a topic. Threads are supposed to have a subject, which is to be discussed inside. Avoid making threads without it (just saying "hi", for example. That belongs into chat).- Before posting a new thread, check the last few pages if such topic already exists. If it does, it may be better to continue the old one rather to make a new thread.- Threads without the first post (blank threads) are a form of spam and therefore a bannable offense. If you see such thread posted by someone else, please do not reply to it. - someone only threads: Expect the people that you don't want to post in your thread to do it intentionally. Be polite and avoid flamewars and, if possible, don't post such inflammatory threads. - Impersonation: Forum members may not impersonate other forum members by creating a forum handle with a name that clearly was made to impersonate, annoy, antagonize or to falsely claim to be another forum member. If you see somebody impersonating you, please IM a moderator. Impersonating celebrities, popular people, or any person pertaining to companies, brands, or copyrighted material is frowned upon. - Hijacking threads: Do not derail threads off their original post. If you feel the need to discuss another topic, make a new thread. If you don't like the thread, don't post on it. Note that a topic that naturally evolves into another subject over the course of the discussion is normal, there's nothing wrong with that; just don't try to forcefully push the subject off the topic. - Debates: Try to prove your point. Don't just say "That's how it is, the end.", because that will not prove anything. Try to explain why it is so, your opinion will be much more respected. Avoid argumentum ad hominem (attacking the user instead of the point he's trying to make), that will not further your point and may be considered harassing and thus a bannable offense. - Flamewars: Do not flame each other. Use your manners and common sense. If you disagree with someone, do so gracefully. The act of "flaming" is the act of attacking or insulting a person who posts, rather than the ideas expressed within the post itself. Your post should remain on-topic and focused on the subject matter of the thread rather than any individual user. Be civil. Personal differences should be handled through email or IM and not through posts displayed to everyone. - Quote glitch: There is a glitch on OpenFeint that may delete a part of your post when you use quote marks (") or apostrophes ('). It occurs when a quote mark is the first and last character in the line (between line breaks, post beginning and ending). You can avoid the glitch by various ways, a simple and unobtrusive one is by putting a space after the last quote mark on the line (end the line with a space, not a quote mark). If you get a quote glitch, you may want to post a reply notifying others of that if you think that your glitched post could be considered as spam, since part(s) of it vanished. - Don't ask to be a website moderator, it will only lower your chances of becoming one later. Moderators are chosen by the current moderator team by observing how users act in the forums and choosing candidates based on that. Posting a thread or IMing a mod asking to nominate you is regarded as spam and should not be done. Any such actions will not help you become a moderator at all, you will be less likely to ever become one. - You have to follow the rules, you can find them in the other sticky, "Forum Rules and Guidelines". If you don't abide by them your posts may be deleted and you may be banned. + | Message posting guidelines + • When posting a message, you should ask yourself the following questions:- Is what I'm posting on WikiFeint not appropriate for public viewing? - Could people be possibly offended by this? - Is this message unnecessary? - Could my message start flamewars? - Does the content of my message break any rule or doesn't follow the posting guidelines outlined in this guide? - Are messages like mine unwanted by the community? - Is this message duplicate of an existing and active message? - Is there a message with a topic that fits my thread better than the one I want to post it in? If you answered YES to any one of the questions, you might want to consider rephrasing the post or not posting at all. + | Trolling + • What is a troll? A troll is someone who posts inflammatory, extraneous, or off-topic messages in an online community, with the primary intent of provoking other users into a desired emotional response or of otherwise disrupting normal on-topic discussion. Such behavior is referred to as trolling. • How to deal with trolls? Do not reply to them, report them to a moderator through IM instead. They want you to post angry comments, you can be assured that they won't stop if you insult them. If you completely ignore them, they may become bored and stop trolling. Do not stoop to their level, do not "counter-troll". That's basically downplaying yourself so you are no better than the troll. The troll wants you to do that, you would be making it worse. Do not insult them or rage at them. Their primary purpose is to make you angry, do not do that in any circumstance. Insulting then will do all but stop them, it is the worst thing you can do, like pouring kerosene to a fire. When reporting a troll, use the report button once and send one IM to a moderator. Do not post threads about the troll and telling that he should stop or be banned, that is spam.